En tan solo un día
by Riku Lupin
Summary: [Bleach IchigoUryuu shonenai Oneshot] Un día cualquiera puede lograr que cambie todo... Orihime se encuentra enferma y todos deciden ir a visitarla, pero ya no vive en su apartamente sino con... ¿Qué día será hoy?


Mi fic de Bleach!!

Por fin!! Por fin!!

Lo que me ha costado escribir este one-shot… UU

Yo allí intentándolo una y otra vez pero que no me venía nada muy bueno a la cabeza… Pero bueno, lo he terminado y a quedado así (no es muy bueno ni nada por el estilo XP)

Pero adoro este manga (y anime) y… no podía faltar en mi colección!! XP!

Por cierto, para quien no me conozca… soy Riku Lupin, una loca por el slash, shonen-ai y el yaoi . (en lo que sea y donde sea XDD)

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** este fic es **shonen-ai**, es decir, que contiene relaciones chico-chico pero sin llegar a cosas muy explícitas y fuertes… Si no te gusta este género… ya te estás largando!! No se aceptan críticas respecto esto… (Todo lo otro se puede criticar, pero no me masacréis XP)

También decir que esto no lo hago con ningún ánimo de lucro y que los personajes son de la propiedad de titi Tito Kubo XDDD

Se trata de one-shot, romanticón como todos los que escribo y con happy end, también como todo lo que escribo (para quien no lo supiera, la originalidad no es lo mío UU) y es un Ichigo/Uryû (o Uryuu).

No sigo mucho la trama de Bleach y, que yo sepa, no he puesto spoilers… (O no unos muy grandes.) Se basa más bien en la vida cuotidiana sin mucho bicho que destruir… (Situadlo… mmm… no sep, después de que se haya resuelto el embrollo de ese cabrón de capitán sonrisitas mil XP)

Y dicho todo esto… vamos a por el fic!!

* * *

**EN TAN SOLO UN DÍA**

_Por Riku Lupin_

* * *

Ese día Ichigo entró cansado, muy cansado, en clase, mientras una energética y sonriente (como siempre en el colegio) Rukia le acompañaba. Faltaban dos minutos para que la clase comenzara y el chico de cabello naranja respondió con poco entusiasmo al saludo de sus amigos. Ishida, desde su asiento, había observado atentamente su llegada para luego desviar su vista a su habitual libro de lectura. Llevaba ahí sentado desde hacía tres cuartos de hora.

.- ¿Dónde está Inoue? – preguntó de golpe Ichigo dándose cuenta de su ausencia. Uryuu levantó la cabeza otra vez interesado y miró a su alrededor preocupado.

.- Está en casa. Hoy fui a buscarla y tenía fiebre – contestó Tatsuki como respuesta.

Ichigo y los demás asintieron con la cabeza y quedaron en ir a visitarla después de clase. A pesar de que esa noche no había dormido ni dos horas a causa de ese estúpido hollow, Orihime (ya la llamaba por su nombre en su cabeza y cuando hablaba con ella) se había convertido en su amiga, alguien especial y también alguien a quien proteger. Ishida, al escucharles se mordió el labio inferior nervioso pero apartó la mirada de allí cuando notó que Kurosaki le devolvía una de sus miradas.

Durante la comida los chicos habían decidido (era ya casi tradición desde hacía un tiempo) ir a comer al patio en vez de la cafetería o la terraza, así que se sentaron en el césped de detrás de la escuela y empezaron a comer.

Cuando ya habían terminado vieron pasar por allí a Tatsuki y Ichigo recordó algo que quería preguntarle.

.- Eh! Tatsuki!! – vio como ésta le miraba desde lejos – Ven un momento! – La chica, mirándole con mala cara, se acercó.

.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

.- Antes dijiste que fuiste a casa de Inoue – ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿Pero no estaba viviendo en un hotel porque no había podido pagar el alquiler del apartamento?

.- Si, pero desde hace un par de días vive en casa de un amigo. Le conoces, es… - De pronto un sonido de algo cayéndose atrajo su atención. Detrás de ellos vieron como Ishida recogía una caja e iba poniendo un montón de papeles que estaban por todas partes mientras se colocaba compulsivamente las gafas bien.

.- Emmm… Bien. Gracias. – Dijo Ichigo para finalizar la conversación aún viendo extrañado al otro chico. Aún estando lejos parecía nervioso, y eso era muy raro en él…

Las rarezas por parte del chico de las gafas continuaron el resto del día. En una hora que había quedado libre a causa de que su profesora de matemáticas estaba ausente, como siempre Ishida se había puesto a leer hasta que una chica se le acercó y le pidió que le arreglara el volante de la falda, que se le había descosido. Ichigo ya esperaba ver uno de sus movimientos maestros que duraban a penas unos segundos para luego ver la falda en perfectas condiciones mientras discutían como ir a visitar a Orihime, pero el chico se había cortado y clavado la aguja en un dedo…

En gimnasia no hacía más que tropezar con todo lo que se le ponía delante y a partir de allí el resto del día había parecido nervioso e incluso Ichigo juraría que le había visto comerse las uñas. Con lo maniático que era con los modales… ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

Realmente estaba muy raro…

Pero al terminar las clases decidió olvidarse de ello (no era bueno que siguiera pensando demasiado en él) e ir con el grupo a visitar a la enferma. A demás, tenía curiosidad por ver donde vivía ahora. Si veía que ella no estaba a gusto… Se la llevaría de allí inmediatamente. Ya había convivido con Rukia durante mucho tiempo, no creía que importara que ahora fuera Orihime quien estuviera de paso por su casa, la verdad.

El grupo, que llamaba bastante la atención (sobretodo por el pelo de Ichigo y Chad), iban charlando animadamente e iban pensando cosas que podrían contarle a Orihime para distraerla un rato. Rukia ya había aportado unas cuantas historias yaois que se había leído últimamente… ¿Cuándo aprendería que los mangas no son un reflejo de lo que pasa en el mundo real? Y encima ahora se había aficionado justamente en ese género…

Iban tan abstraídos que ni se fijaron que a unos diez pasos de él otro chico, con el mismo uniforme que ellos, iba en la misma dirección…

Finalmente Tatsuki se detuvo delante de una casa bastante grande, de tres pisos y completamente blanca pero con ventanas negras. Tocó el timbre mientras los otros observaban embelesados la casa y atravesó la puerta metálica cuando esta se abrió. Los otros la siguieron.

.- Joder con Inoue! No me extraña que se haya ido a vivir con su amiguito rico… - Keigo recibió rápidamente un buen golpe por parte de Tatsuki. – Joder… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar pegando a la gente?

.- ¿Y tu por qué siempre tienes que estar haciendo estos comentarios de lo más gilipollas? – estaban delante de la puerta, que era de madera negra, esperando que se abriera.

.- Cállate!!

.- Cállate tú!!

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un par de bolas (perdón, un par de pechos) se abalanzaron sobre el grupo tirándolos a todos en el suelo, mientras un grito que era como "Bienvenido a casa Uryuuuuu!!!"

Cinco minutos después y ya todos sentados en la sala de estar de la casa y con Orihime pidiendo perdón a diestro y siniestro Ichigo hizo la pregunta que a todos les rondaba por la cabeza…

.- Oye Orihime… Cuando hemos llegado… ¿Has dicho "Bienvenido a casa Uryuu" mientras te nos tirabas encima? – un silenció tenso se posó en la sala.

.- Sip – dijo ésta sonriendo con naturalidad.

.- Pe-pero… - ahora era Rukia la que hablaba. No estaba entendiendo mucho la conversación.

.- Esta casa es de Ishida. Él es el amigo de Orihime que le ha prestado su casa – dijo Tatsuki tajante. Explicándolo todo con las palabras necesarias.

.- ¿Cómo va a ser esta la casa de… - Keigo se detuvo cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Dos segundos después apareció delante de ellos Ishida, con su acostumbrada cara de malas pulgas, con su cartera colgada y con la cremallera de su chaqueta subida hasta arriba. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Como esperando algo. Tatsuki le saludó con simpleza desde su asiento.

.- Ya he llegado. – Y a continuación siguió andando alejándose y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Orihime se levantó de golpe y lo siguió.

Ahora en la sala eran seis personas de las cuales cinco no sabían que pasaba exactamente. Chad porque pasaba de todo y estaba entretenido acariciando al perrito de la familia. Rukia miraba de un lado para otro a ver si obtenía información de algo… Estaba en la casa de un quincy!! Mizuiro y Keigo se miraban con caras interrogantes hasta que pasaron del tema, total, ni les venía el tema. Y Ichigo… Ichigo no reaccionaba. No se podía creer que Orihime estuviera viviendo con ese!! Y… ¿Y desde cuando eran amigos?

De pronto Orihime reapareció llevando a rastras y alegremente (¿Seguro que estaba enferma?) a Ishida que se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba un jersey de cuello alto (con cremallera, por supuesto) azul marino y unos pantalones blancos. Éste parecía incómodo. Como el resto. Bueno, como Ichigo. Los demás ya estaban enfrascados en sus cosas.

.- Siéntate al lado de Ichigo, Uryuu! – Y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir que "no" lo arrastró y le obligó a que se sentara a su lado. Lo que no había calculado (o si) es que era un sillón individual… Así que Uryuu terminó sentado encima de las piernas de Ichigo. - ¡Que monos¡Estáis rojos! – "Que se ha tomado hoy Orihime?", pensaron ambos a la vez. Uryuu aún no sabía que hacer, si levantarse y largarse o qué… Esa era su casa!

.- ¡Vaya! Es como el manga que he leído hoy! – Gritó Rukia emocionada. Ichigo solo pudo suspirar con pena… "La que faltaba!" pensó amargado.

.- ¿De que iba el manga? – preguntó Orihime interesantísima mientras se sentaba a su lado y cogía sus manos con ánimo.

.- Eran dos chicos que en principio estaban enfrentados, o sea, se odiaban, porque sus familias eran rivales en no se que historia de empresas de imfotamatica y…

.- Si! Si!! Yo lo he leído!! Pero terminan juntos en una fiesta y empiezan a hablar, luego tropiezan y caen juntos en un sillón y…

De pronto Ichigo y Uryuu sintieron que las cosas no marchaban bien. Tanto Rukia como Orihime les miraban intensamente y con sus ojillos brillando. Aunque lo que más asustaba del asunto es que… Chad y Tatsuki les miraban igual!! (Los otros dos habían desaparecido no se sabe cuando)

Uryuu de pronto miró a Ichigo con cara de susto y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía sentado encima de él. Se levantó de golpe y huyó de allí rápidamente. Totalmente rojo. Ichigo observó como se alejaba y luego oyó como volvía a subir las escaleras para luego andar y cerrar una puerta con un buen portazo.

Cuando volvió la vista a los demás le estaban mirando con… ¿Enfado?

En serio… ¿Qué pasaba allí?

Rukia de pronto se levantó y se empezó a acercar a él… esa mirada no le gustaba nada al chico…

.- ¡Qué cruel eres Ichigo! – y paam! Golpe al canto… Ichigo empezó a quejarse, pero ésta lo ignoró. - ¿Cómo puedes dejar que se marche así y no ir detrás de él? Deberías ya estar en su cuarto pidiéndole perdón!

.- Pe-pero… si no he hecho nada!!!

.- Eso! Y deberías decirle que en recompensa harás lo que él quiera! – dijo ahora Orihime. Los otros dos solo asentían la cabeza a cada comentario.

.- Pero si yo no he…

.- Y luego él… Él te pedirá que le beses. Porque quiere comprobar algo… - Rukia estaba en su salsa.

.- Pero en realidad lo que pasa es que él lleva enamorado de ti desde hace muuucho tiempo, cuando te vio un día en el edificio de la empresa de su padre y…

.- Pero si ni se donde trabaja su padre! – Ichigo estaba completamente perdido en esa conversación de locos.

.- Y luego bueno… Te darás cuenta de que tu también le quieres y… y… Pasaréis a mayores!!

.- HIIIIII!!! Si si!!!!

.- Pero lo que importa realmente… - intervino de pronto Chad. Ichigo lo miró como si fuera su salvación – Es que os queréis. Y que a partir de ese día estaréis siempre juntos… - Ichigo estuvo a punto de matarlo en ese momento.

.- OOOOOOOOOOOH CHAAAAAAAAAD!!! – gritaron ese par de locas mientras se tiraban encima de él – Que bonitoooo!! Eso es amor!! AMOOOOOR!! – Tatsuki apoyaba la moción siguiendo con sus asentimientos de cabeza.

Ichigo no lo soportó más y se levantó de golpe de allí. ¡¡Estaban todos pirados!!

Pero… ¿De que coño estaban hablando? Porque… No podía ser que fuera lo que había entendido… O sea… que le estaban liando con Uryuu… Ishida!! Joder!! Uryuu no… Ishida!

Por el amor de Dios… Pero si se odiaban!! Y todo ese rollo de los padres… ¿De dónde salía? Esa gente leía demasiado…

Subió las escaleras para ir a buscar un baño (en la planta baja solo había la sala de estar, donde ese cuarteto seguía con sus paridas, el comedor, la cocina y una sala más). Giró a la derecha y se dirigió al fondo (era lo habitual no?). Escogió una puerta al azar y entró en ésta, sin siquiera llamar. Cuando vio lo que había allí dentro el mundo le cayó a los pies. Si, había encontrado el baño, pero… Estaba ocupado. Ocupado por dos de sus mejores amigos. Que se estaban enrollando. Allí mismo! Dos amigos! Dos tíos!!!

Cerró la puerta de golpe y se alejó de allí mientras oía a Mizuiro pedir perdón por no cerrar con pistillo. ¡Eso era lo de menos!

En serio… ¿Qué estaba pasando ese día?

Se detuvo delante de una puerta de color naranja. Miró el resto del pasillo y confirmó que el resto eran blancas. Esa era la única con color. La verdad es que… le picaba la curiosidad, y no podía haber nada peor que en el baño… Así que entró y tuvo claro que se equivocaba. Delante de él estaba Uryuu de espaldas quitándose la camiseta que seguramente llevaba antes debajo de su jersey. Estuvo inmóvil durante… Unos diez segundos, observándole, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Iba a largarse de allí cuando oyó como los cuatro de abajo subían las escaleras mientras discutían como terminaría "su" historia…

Entro por completo en la habitación y cerró la puerta con otro portazo. Observó el paño y vio que tenía pistillo, así que lo cerró. Lo que no sabía es que éste no funcionaba…

Cuando se giró vio como Uryuu lo miraba con sorpresa y con una clara pregunta.

.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí hoy? – preguntó Ichigo antes de que éste hiciera la pregunta en voz alta. No tenía una respuesta muy clara para ella. Uryuu lo miró con intensidad hasta que suspiró cansado. Se puso una camiseta negra encima y se dejó caer encima de la silla de su escritorio.

.- Ni idea. – dijo con desinterés.

Ichigo, al ver como la conversación no seguiría, decidió tomarse la suficiente confianza para sentarse en la cama de éste, aunque el otro le atravesara con la mirada diciéndole que eso era de mala educación. Se entretuvo durante cinco minutos a observar la habitación. Era como se la había imaginado pero a la vez distinta. Creía que habría más cosas raras de quincy's o así… Pero lo más parecido que allí había de eso era un arco colgado en la pared. Un arco viejo.

En cambio si que había dos estanterías enormes repletas de libros y dos estantes con un quid completo de costura. Lo que le sorprendía más es que tenía un buen equipo de música y un ordenador. Siempre le había parecido una persona que no le interesaban esas cosas… Y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, por supuesto.

Uryuu seguía quito en esa silla, mirando al suelo. Parecía muy concentrado pensando en algo… Aunque Ichigo no supo porque pensó que lo que estaba haciendo era luchando consigo mismo, como decidiendo algo importante o trascendental.

El silencio le incomodaba (nunca había podido soportarlo), así que decidió romperlo.

.- Oye… - el chico de lentes levantó la cabeza y lo miró – No sabía que te gustara la música – dijo mientras miraba el equipo.

.- Porque tenga un reproductor de música no quiere decir que me guste.

.- Ah. – y calló. Al menos lo había intentado!

.- Pero si, me gusta. – Ichigo levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Normalmente le ignoraba… o le insultaba. No intentaba ser amable con él, y eso le había parecido que hacía. Aunque bueno, él hacía lo mismo.

.- ¿Qué acostumbras a escuchar?

.- Mmm… de todo, la verdad.

.- Ya veo – y sonrió. No sabía porque pero se sentía ahora mismo muy cómodo allí. Pensó que era el momento de contarle la locura de sus amigos ese día, aunque primero quería saber una cosa. – Oye… ¿Desde cuando eres amigo de Orihime?

.- Desde pequeños. Nos conocimos en la guardería y su hermano y mi padre se hicieron amigos, así que nos veíamos ha menudo. Hasta que él murió.

.- ¿Su hermano?

.- Mi padre. – Ichigo lo miró sorprendido. No sabía que su padre estaba muerto… Aunque no había visto a nadie tampoco en la casa.

.- Entonces… ¿Vives con tu madre?

.- No.

.- Por qu-

.- Murió con mi padre – respondió antes que terminara con la pregunta.

.- Oh, vaya. – Ichigo ya no se sentía tan cómodo. Había metido la pata y bastante! A pesar de que su madre también estaba muerta no era lo mismo… Él tenía a su padre y a sus hermanas… - Entonces… ¿Con quién vives?

.- Solo – Ichigo lo miró con sorpresa y pena. – No me mires así. Estoy acostumbrado. Después de su muerte viví un tiempo con mis tíos, pero al final decidí irme y vivir solo aquí, en mi casa.

.- Ya, entiendo. – Ichigo supuso pues que no tenía ningún hermano, pero no supo porque sintió alivio al saber que al menos aún tenía familia. – Es duro… ¿Verdad? – Uryuu lo miró extrañado – Que la gente te deje, digo. Que muera alguien a quien quieres.

.- Si, supongo que si.

Y allí terminó la conversación. A pesar de que Ichigo aún le costaba hablar de ciertas cosas se sentía un poco más cerca de Ishida. Sentía que ahora tenían algo en común y que tal vez… Tal vez no lo odiara tanto como creía. O algo así. Le observó un rato y vio como jugaba con sus manos nervioso. No entendía que podía estar pasándole… Así que se acercó, aprovechando el momento de intimidad que estaban teniendo. Tal vez incluso podrían llegar a ser amigos. Si era amigo de Orihime no era tan mal tipo (raro si, malo no) como podría pensar en cierto momento (como cuando lo conoció, el muy retorcido!).

.- Oye… - dijo situándose a su altura y mirándole directamente a los ojos. A ese par de ojos azules. - ¿Estás bi-? – pero nunca terminó su frase ya que Uryuu le besó. Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido y se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qu-Qué estaba haciendo?

Uryuu se levantó de la silla y, como tenía cogido el cuello de Ichigo, le obligó también a alzarse. Siguió besándolo sin hacer demasiada fuerza y lo condujo hasta la cama. Allí le obligó que se sentara mientras seguía acariciando sus labios con los suyos.

Ichigo empezaba a reaccionar y… y pensó que eso se sentía bien. A pesar de qué esa idea le aterrorizaba por lo que pudiera significar le… le gustaba ese beso, y sabía que no era simplemente porque por fin besaba a alguien sino porque era justamente esa persona quien le besaba. Vale, era un engreído, capullo, amante de la costura y quincy, pero también sabía que, a su manera, era amable, bueno y, para que no decirlo, era guapísimo.

Ya en sus cabales y notando que seguía sin hacer nada cogió él también por el cuello a Uryuu y lo acercó a él, que seguía manteniendo ciertas distancias. E hizo lo que creyó lógico, profundizó el beso pidiéndole permiso con la lengua a Uryuu. Éste se había sonrojado al percibir la respuesta de Ichigo y parecía sorprendido. Desconcertado. E incluso algo aterrado, aunque el otro no entendiera el por qué si él había empezado con todo aquello.

Obligó al chico de las gafas a que se acostara para estar más cómodos y siguió besándolo mientras el otro no se movía. Había dejado de cogerle del cuello.

De pronto oyó como la puerta se abría y se separó rápidamente de éste cuando vio que todos entraban destornillándose.

.- ¡¡Feliz día de los inocentes Ichigo!! – gritaron todos a la vez.

El chico los miró con espanto y sorprendido. Para luego voltearse otra vez a ver a Uryuu, que se tapaba los labios con los brazos y lo miraba… ¿Apenado?

A Ichigo le importó poco en esos momentos. Se levantó y se marchó corriendo de allí. Sintió como algo dentro de él moría.

…

Dos días después de la broma Ichigo seguía sin aparecer en el colegio.

Los chicos estaban muy preocupados por él ya que cada vez que llamaban a su casa su padre o alguna de sus hermanas les decían que no quería ponerse al teléfono o que no estaba.

Incluso no le permitían entrar a la casa a Rukia, chillara o no mucho K.O.N.

Aunque también les preocupaba un poco Ishida, que no se había prestado a la broma hasta el final, cuando Orihime le amenazó de irse de la casa para ir a dormir en la calle.

El chico estaba más callado que de costumbre y no había sacado ni una vez su estuche de costura, y eso si era raro.

Andaba como un zombi y siempre respondía con monosílabos. No había querido contar lo que había pasado en la habitación a pesar de las muchas insistencias de los otros y de que sabía que ellos les habían visto al entrar a su cuarto, en esa situación reveladora, a pesar de que esa era la idea desde un principio. Aunque en principio Ichigo tenía que ser el atrapado por Uryuu...

Eso era lo que menos les cuadraba al grupo. La idea era hacerle pasar un mal rato al chico de cabellos naranjas. Que pensara que todos se habían vuelto locos (eso creían que lo habían conseguido), amantes del slash/yaoi/shonen-ai o cualquier temática similar del tema (eso lo consiguieron con sus conversaciones y con la pillada de ese par en el baño – fingida en un principio) y que, luego, al entrar en el cuarto de Uryuu se encontrara con éste desvistiéndose, que lo acorralara y que lo molestara un rato fingiendo que estaba interesado en él. Sexualmente hablando.

Pero cuando entraron… era Ichigo quien estaba encima de Uryuu, y jurarían que habían visto que se estaban besando. ¿Eso significaba que… que ha Ichigo le interesaban los chicos¿Uryuu?

Ya habían discutido más de una vez la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente cuando esos dos estaban juntos en una misma sala. Era públicamente conocido que se odiaban, o que al menos Uryuu le odiaba. ¿Por eso también él estaba mal¿Por qué había sido besado por su enemigo?

Pero cuando Ichigo se había ido había puesto tal cara de dolor… Si hubiera sido por eso tendría que haber puesto cara de asco, de rabia, o incluso matarlos a ellos por obligarle ha hacer algo así. En cambio parecía que tuviera ganas de salir corriendo detrás del otro chico.

Entonces se dieron cuenta. Uryuu no odiaba a Ichigo, le quería. Tanto que, seguramente, lo odiaba por eso.

¿Cómo solucionarían todo ese embrollo? Porque los causantes habían sido ellos… Aunque también les habían brindado una buena oportunidad…

Debían pensar en algo. Y así lo hicieron. En tan solo cinco minutos, durante la hora del almuerzo, en la terraza, decidieron qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y cuándo hacerlo… Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con sonrisas zorrunas.

Lo primero, llamar a casa de Ichigo y decir que mañana habría un examen importante. El chico no se saltaría nunca uno… y su padre tampoco lo permitiría.

Mañana empezaría y terminaría todo…

¡¡Eran el equipo cupidoooo!!

Con lo que los chicos nunca contaron es que, ese mismo día, por la noche, se solucionaría todo… y que ellos solo liarían las cosas. Otra vez.

…

Uryuu Ishida se sentía estúpido por primera vez en su vida. Ocupaba su día pensando en cómo era que había terminado aceptando ese estúpido juego y haber hecho lo que había hecho. Intentando buscar una excusa. Pero no la encontraba. Si que era cierto que Orihime había amenazado con irse pero el sabía que nunca haría algo así. La conocía desde siempre y le costaba estar sola y despegarse de la gente. El día siguiente ya estaría en su casa otra vez, haciéndole compañía.

Entonces… ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Vale, tal vez otra razón podía ser que odiaba a Ichigo. Pero consideraba que eso no justificaba lo que había aceptado. ¡Le había besado por el amor de Dios¡Besado¡A él!

Aunque cuando lo hizo… supo que siempre había pensado (o deseado) que algún día terminaría así con él. Pero si lo odiaba, le repugnaba, no lo soportaba,… ¿Cómo era eso posible? O es que tal vez… ¿Estaba equivocado?

Lo que pensaba, se estaba volviendo estúpido. Esperaba no volverse como ese cabeza de chorlito con moscas por cerebro.

Y otra cosa que no dejaba de pensar es que él, Kurosaki, había respondido al beso e incluso había tomado el control… Cada vez que recordaba eso su corazón se aceleraba y notaba como su temperatura subía. ¿Estaría enfermo?

No entendía nada… No entendía al chico. Ni a él mismo.

En esos momentos regresaba del colegio y se dirigía a su casa. Kurosaki no había aparecido en el colegio después de todo aquello y eso no le ayudaba a aclarar las cosas. Estaba seguro que cuando le viera con esa cara de idiota sus dudas se esfumarían y volvería a sentirse como siempre. Perfecto y odiando al chico. Solo necesitaba verle…

Se detuvo delante de un parque. Ahora ya no tenía ganas de ir a casa, no sabía el por qué, así que entró en este y se sentó un banco. Suspiró con pesadez y se entretuvo un rato contando nubes que pasaban por ahí y buscar formas graciosas en ellas. Siempre le había gustado hacer eso.

Gustar… ¿Qué le gustaba realmente a él? Nunca se había preguntado demasiado eso… Y de pronto apareció Kurosaki en su mente y se sobresaltó. ¿Por qué volvía a recordarlo ahora? Tanto que se esforzaba para no pensar en ese beso, ni en sus manos, ni en sus ojos mirándolo tan…

¡Fuera, fuera!

Cuando lo viera volvería a odiarlo y no se sentiría tan inquieto…

De pronto oyó unas risitas cerca de él. En el banco de al lado dos chicas se habían sentado y conversaban animadamente. No quería ser cotilla, así que decidió volver a abstraerse en su mundo de nubes y pajaritos, pero terminó escuchando su conversación.

.- ¿Así que te gusta el senpai? – preguntó una de ellas divertida.

.- Sí – dijo sonrojándose. La otra río con fuerza. - ¡No te rías! No sabes lo mal que lo paso cada vez que se acerca a mi y me comenta como darle bien a la pelota… - se tapó la cara con las manos.

.- Jajaja! Estás como un tomate!! – la otra la miró con rabia entre las manos. – Vale, vale… ¿Así que el senpai, eh? Mmm… no está mal, aunque no es mi tipo.

.- Cada vez que le veo… - dijo bastante flojito, pero Uryuu aún alcanzaba a oírla – Se me acelera el corazón, me pongo como un flan y me tiemblan las manos y la voz.

.- Es como esos amores platónicos que dicen…

.- No, se que le quiero. Cada vez que pienso en que me gusta de él lo único que se me ocurre decir es todo. Sus defectos también. Y cuando pienso en que me gusta siempre lo veo a él en mi cabeza.

.- Pero pensaba que no te gustaba! Siempre decías que era un grosero!

.- Al principio si, así era. Pero era porque me sentía tan nerviosa cuando estaba cerca que odiaba esa sensación…

.- Mm… no lo entiendo demasiado. Sabes, yo nunca he estado enamorada…

A partir de allí Uryuu ya no oyó más ya que había salido corriendo de allí. Lo que había escuchado le había aclarado las cosas. Mucho. Muchísimo!

Realmente era estúpido si no se había dado cuenta… Lo que pasaba es que quería a Kurosaki!!

De pronto se paró en seco. Estaba siguiendo el rastro de él pero se asustó al caer en algo. Se había comportado muy mal con él. Le había dicho incontables veces que lo odiaba, se pasaban el día discutiendo con él cuando estaban cerca y siempre criticaba sus malas formas.

Y encima… estaba lo de hacía un par de días.

Tal vez si llegaba donde estaba él y le decía que le gustaba se pensaría que le estaba engañando, o tomándole el pelo. Al menos eso pensaría él si estuviera en su pellejo.

Eso sin contar con que de pronto, alguien que decía que lo odiaba, se le confesaba.

Y lo más seguro era que le partiera la cara. Que le rechazara y que en su vida volverían a acercar, aunque tampoco es que hablaran (no civilizadamente) mucho.

Su mayor momento de intimidad había sido ese día y ahora el otro seguro que pensaba que todo fue puro teatro.

Aunque… Ichigo (no tenía sentido seguir llamándole por el apellido, no mentalmente, ahora que sabía que le gustaba) le había devuelto el beso. O más bien había empezado otro mucho más "profundo".

¿Se podía tomar eso como una pequeña esperanza?

Pero… si hubiera un milagro y le correspondiera¿qué harían luego? No se conocían, no mucho al menos, y los dos eran chicos. ¿Saldirían¿Y cómo harían los chicos el…?

Se sonrojó al notar hacia donde iban sus pensamientos. ¡Por Dios¿Es que tal vez era un salido?

Decidió que le mejor era no pensar más y enfrentarse a ello. Cuanto antes lo hiciera más pronto terminaría. Lo mejor era quitarse la tirita de golpe. Sufrir por ello por un tiempo reducido y luego seguir con su vida.

Reencontró la señal de Ichigo y corrió hacía él.

Jadeando se encontró delante de lo que supuso que era la casa de Ichigo. Un hombre imponente, de cabellos oscuros y barba salió de allí. Vestía una bata de doctor.

.- Disculpe… - dijo con cautela - ¿Señor Kurosaki?

.- ¿Si? – dijo el padre extrañado. Ese chico de mirada seria y profunda no le sonaba. Y su posición era muy recta. Era como…

.- ¿Está Ichi-… su hijo en casa? – No supo por qué pero el padre del chico lo miró con intensidad haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba. Luego le sonrió y aún se puso peor.

.- Pasa – dijo con simpleza.

Al entrar vio como el primer piso era una consulta médica y, al subir las escaleras estrechas de madera clara, entrabas en el piso de la familia Kurosaki.

El hombre le ofreció algo para beber o comer, el solo pidió agua. Le hizo sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina dónde se encontraban. Uryuu miraba de una lado para otro para ver si le veía.

.- Esta en su cuarto. – Uryuu lo miró sorprendido. – Lleva ahí un par de días y solo sale a comer algo o a hablar con nosotros. Eres el primero que viene a visitarlo, pero creo que no te conozco…

.- ¡Lo siento! – Uryuu se levantó de golpe y haciendo una reverencia se presentó – Voy a la misma clase que su hijo y me llamo Uryuu Ish-

.- Ishida – terminó Isshin Kurosaki por él. Le miró de tal manera que el padre de Ichigo rió con fuerzas. ¿De qué le conocía? – Mi hijo me ha hablado de ti. Antes despotricaba sandeces a cerca de vuestras constantes peleas. Estos dos últimos días ha cambiado un poco la pauta…

.- ¿A qué se refiere?

Pero antes de obtener una respuesta Ichigo apareció en la cocina. Vestía totalmente de azul marino que hacían resaltar su anaranjado cabello y sus ojos castaños. Tanto Uryuu como éste se quedaron viendo con sorpresa, a pesar de que el chico de las gafas había ido allí expresamente para verle.

De pronto Ichigo desvió su mirada y con ella apuñaló a su padre.

.- Te dije que no quería que nadie del colegio entrara en casa, mal padre.

.- Es paciente mío – sonrió con naturalidad. Ichigo le miró con desconfianza. – Me lo he encontrado fuera de casa tirado en el suelo jadeando como un loco. No podía respirar. Ahora, como se había recuperado y reconocí el uniforme le invité a tomar algo arriba – Uryuu observaba la escena consternado. No estaba enfermo y menos se había quedado sin respiración… La consideró una excusa muy barata.

.- Ya, seguro. – respondió frío aún matándole con la mirada.

.- He sido yo quien… - intentó intervenir Uryuu.

.- ¡Tú no digas nada! – le cortó con rabia Ichigo.

.- ¡¡No le hables así a mi futuro nuero!! – gritó de pronto Isshin mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Uryuu. Éste no sabía donde meterse. Los ojos de Ichigo brillaron con aún más rabia.

.- ¿Qué es esto¡¡¿Otra broma¡Porque no tiene ni puta gracia!

.- Ese lenguaje niño!

.- ¡¡Cómo puedes pensar que pienso casarme con él¡Tiene que ser una broma, vamos!

.- ¿Y quien ha dicho que me refería a tu relación con él? Pudiera ser que lo quisiera para alguna de tus hermanas… es un buen partido. – Ichigo se sonrojó a más no poder. Uryuu hacía rato que no sabía donde meterse. Estaba claro que este era el padre de Ichigo.

.- ¡Ja! – reaccionó Ichigo por fin. – Yo de tu no entregaría a ninguna de tus hijas a alguien como él… ¿Sabes a que se dedica en su tiempo libre? Pues a engañar a todo aquel que…

.- ¡Basta! – explotó Uryuu al final. Necesitaba hablar, a solas, con él, ya!! O no aguantaría más desprecio por su parte, aunque luego esperaba recibir más. – Tú – dijo señalándole – Acompáñame a tu habitación. Tenemos que hablar. – Ichigo lo miró seriamente y sopesó los pros y contras de esa situación. Al final accedió, no quería montar más escándalos delante de su padre.

Isshin Kurosaki sonrió satisfecho cuando vio como los dos se alejaban de allí en dirección a la habitación de su hijo.

Es que era un genio!

Después de cerrar con suavidad la puerta de su habitación Ichigo se giró y miró con odio a Uryuu. Éste se estremeció. La que le esperaba allí…

.- Supongo que vienes a decirme que lo de hace dos días era solo una broma. Tranquilo, pillé la directa. – dijo con frialdad. A Uryuu se le hacía tan extraño ver a Ichigo así… Siempre había sido bastante alegre y radiaba… Fuerza, confianza, aunque también un poco de soledad. Tal vez por eso también había creído que lo odiaba, por envidia.

.- Eso no era lo que yo…

.- ¿Entonces que quieres?

.- Quiero explicarte que pasó.

.- Se lo que pasó.

.- No, no lo sabes.

.- Lo se. Era el día de los inocentes y seguro que alguno de esos se le ocurrió la genial idea de montar una broma para alguien, y a quien le tocó fue a mi. Seguro que luego Orihime te chantajeó de laguna manera para que lo hicieras, siendo amigos de la infanta debe saber como manipularte, y al final accediste a esa tontería. – Uryuu le miraba con la boca abierta. Estaba sorprendido. Así que… ¿No pensaba que lo había planeado todo él como una especie de venganza?

.- Entonces… ¿Por qué pareces tan enfadado conmigo si sabes que no tuve más remedio?

.- Nunca hemos sido amigos Ishida. ¿Por qué tendría que hablarte bien?

.- Pero en mi habitación…

.- En esa habitación no pasó nada.

.- Pero hablamos. Bien. Y me di cuenta de que era fácil abrirse contigo y luego tú… tú me besaste. – Ichigo se levantó de golpe (se había sentado en la silla de su propio escritorio, mientras Uryuu ocupaba la cama. Justo al revés de hacía dos días). Ofendido. O alguna cosa por el estilo. Le costaba diferenciarlo.

.- Así que era eso – dijo en un susurro apretando los dientes.

.- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el de ojos marinos al no oírlo.

.- Qué a eso has venido. A restregarme por la cara que te besé. Qué te quiero.

.- ¿Qué tu me qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

.- Qué te quiero.

.- Tú no puedes quererme – dijo sin creérselo aún.

.- Si que puedo. Te quiero. Y te jodes si no te gusta.

.- Pe-pero… ¿Cómo ha…? – se estaba poniendo rojo. Y perdiendo. ¡Él que había venido a decirle que le gustaba y ahora le soltaba eso!

.- ¿Pasado? No lo sé. Me di cuenta cuando me besaste. Sentí que eso es lo que había querido siempre. – Y se encogió de hombros. A Uryuu incluso le daba rabia como lo decía. Como si dijera que llovía. Pero supuso que era su manera de llevar las cosas, y que era muy simplón. Respiró hondo y buscó el valor que muchas veces le faltaba a pesar de aparentar sangre fría.

.- A mi… a mi también me gustas – dijo al fin levantando la vista y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Vio que el otro estaba un poco sonrojado, pero también notó como le miraba de pronto enfadado.

.- No me mientas. No tienes que seguir con esto.

.- ¡No te estoy mintiendo¡Me gustas! – ahora Uryuu también se había levantado y estaba enfrente de él. Ichigo era como unos tres dedos más alto que él notó contrariado.

.- Ya. Claro.

.- ¡Te estoy diciendo que también te quiero¿Cómo puedes quedarte así¿Por qué no me crees?

.- ¿Por qué crees tú? – dijo clavándole la mirada. Uryuu sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. La verdad es que si tenía motivos… Agachó la cabeza avergonzado por lo que había hecho. – Bésame – dijo de pronto Ichigo, haciendo que volviera a alzar la cabeza. – Bésame – repitió – Como yo te besé. – Uryuu lo miraba con sorpresa y notaba como su sonrojo iba en aumento. A una velocidad estrepitosa en su opinión. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que… que le besara¿Pero cómo¿Sólo había besado a alguien una vez y… de eso hacía cosas de dos días y en principio lo hizo sin sentimientos, así que no le costó demasiado. Pero ahora el chico que le gustaba le estaba pidiendo que le besara y… ¿Y si lo hacía mal? – Ves – interrumpió los pensamientos del chico de las gafas – No puedes. Eso significa que no me quie-

Pero Uryuu ya le estaba besando. Ichigo se sorprendió muchísimo al sentir otra vez el contacto de sus labios con los del otro chico. Sinceramente pensó que nunca más experimentaría eso… Pero allí estaba. Y si le estaba besando así… De forma tan tímida. Y tierna. Es que le quería…

Sonrió con satisfacción y rodeó el cuello del más bajo acercándolo hacía si, apretándolo con fuerzas mientras pedía permiso con su lengua para poder entrar en su boca y explorarla. El otro aceptó encantado después de estremecerse al sentir el poderoso abrazo de Ichigo.

Estaba claro quien llevaba ahí la voz cantante…

…

A la mañana siguiente llegaron juntos al colegio ya que Ichigo había insistido la noche pasada, antes de que Uryuu se fuera (después de unos cuantos, muchos, achuchones), que iría a buscarlo a su casa. Y también a Orihime de paso. Pero está no había pasado la noche ahí, así que…

El chico de las gafas sonreía por lo que le contaba su… ¿novio? Supuso que si.

Se ve que ayer, después de irse él, el padre de Ichigo había montado una fiesta por el descubrimiento de la nueva sexualidad de su hijo y se había pasado horas hablando con la fotografía (tamaño póster) de su madre sobre su futuro, perfecto y bellísimo nuero.

La verdad es que se sentía tranquilo de que ni él ni sus hermanas rechazaran su relación. Uryuu no tenía esos problemas con su familia porque no tenía. La opinión de sus tíos le importaba bien poco.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la clase notaron que el ambiente estaba algo revuelto, un tumulto de personas se aglomeraban alrededor de ella. Al final decidieron preguntar que pasaba allí a un chico que estaba por delante de ellos. El chico al girarse y verlos empezó a gritar como loco y todo el mundo se giró para verlos. Las chicas empezaron a chillar cosas incomprensibles emocionadas y los chicos sonreían socarronamente.

Los dos estaban más que sorprendidos por eso pero, cuando alguien los empujó hacia el interior de la clase y vieron lo que allí había se quedaron de piedra.

Delante de la pizarra había un mural enorme dónde ponía sus nombres rodeado de corazones y una foto (a tamaño póster también) donde se veía a ellos dos besándose. Era de su primer beso, cuando estaban en casa de Uryuu.

.- ¡¿Qué coño es esto?! – preguntó de golpe Ichigo, sorprendido. Uryuu se mantenía a una distancia prudente mientras miraba en shock el mural.

.- Es para suavizar las cosas – dijo Orihime detrás de ellos. Al girarse vieron a toda la trouppe mirándolos.

.- Como parecías enfadados decidimos echar una mano.

.- ¿Haciendo esto? – dijo gritando señalando el mural. El resto asintieron con la cabeza. Ichigo empezaba a odiar intensamente ese gesto. - ¡¡Eso no suaviza nada de nada!! - ¿Qué tenían esas cabezas sus amigos¿Serrín?

.- A demás – intervino Uryuu ya recompuesto del susto. – Estamos bien. Ahora lo estamos. ¿Verdad? – dijo sonriéndole con cariño. Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa embelesado y con unas terribles ganas de porrearlo allí mismo.

.- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!! – gritaron todas las chicas. Los chicos o se limitaban a sonreír o a aplaudir.

.- Entonces… ¿Deberíamos quitar también los carteles de los pasillos y de las ventanas de las clases? – preguntó Tatsuki contrariada.

La clase quedó en total silencio.

Que rompió Uryuu al empezar a carcajearse de la situación (para no llorar).

El resto lo siguió pronto.

* * *

Y fiiiin!!!

Espero que os haya gustadoooooo!! Y que me dejéis reviews!! Quiero, quiero!! XDD

Los necesito para seguir respirando…

Esto en principio no iba así… pero mientras escribía se me iba ocurriendo la idea de eso del día de los inocentes y me gustó XP! No tengo ni idea si allí se celebra (supongo que no), pero no se… supongamos que Tatsuki (la maquinadora de todo esto aunque no lo parezca XP) vio un reportaje occidental de esta tradición y se le ocurrió la idea .

Tal vez debería situarlo antes de todo lo del risitas… no sep. Total, no hay spoilers por ningún lado XP! (he tenido cura de ello)

Naa, en serio. Espero que no se haya hecho pesada, ni cursi (odio, muchísimo, cuando me pasa eso – y no me canso de repetirlo XP), ni exagerada… Soy un desastre con los diálogos, bueno, y con todo en general. Pero de momento es a lo que llego o

Hay pocos fics de Bleach, y aún más pocos con esta pareja (que para mi es la más obvia XDDD), pero todos los que me he leído me han encantado, así que espero que este también guste, para seguir con la tradición…

Y nada más!

Ya me callo y os dejooooo!!!

Gracias por leer hasta aquí .

Y déjenme algún review comentando que os a parecido! ;)

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin****  
Administradora de Slashfiction HP **


End file.
